


Le malheur fait bien les choses

by Isallys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: Harry n'est pas resté insensible face a ce qui est arrivé à la fin de sa scolarité. Mais peut-être que tout ne va pas si mal... peut-être.





	

Par une nuit au château de Poudlard, Harry Potter observait les étoiles depuis la tour d'astronomie. Sa carte des Maraudeurs était ouverte à côté de lui, mais il ne la regardait pas. Il savait que personne ne venait jamais faire de ronde jusqu'ici. Snape préférait largement arpenter ses cachots, MacGo tourner autour des salles communes et Rusard errait un peu partout mais pas ici : Miss Teigne avait le vertige.

Et à côté de la carte trônait une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu déjà bien entamée.

Harry leva les yeux vers les étoiles, en proie aux mêmes interrogations depuis plusieurs mois. La guerre avait prit fin, il avait tué Voldemort. Poudlard avait rouvert ses portes en septembre avec quelques difficultés, mais le château tenait encore sur ses fondations.

Harry, c'était moins sûr.

Depuis ces quelques mois, il montait en haut de la tours astronomie pour "penser" ou plutôt pour s'en empêcher… Il porta le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche et avala une grande gorgée du liquide qui brûla sa gorge avec bonheur.

Harry avait perdu tellement de personnes qu'il aimait ou qu'il considérait comme sa propre famille… Cette fichue guerre avait vue tellement de morts, que ce soit des amis ou des ennemis, des inconnus, ceux qui nous hantent toujours. Quoiqu'il fasse il ne pouvait rien faire pour ne pas y penser, pour ne pas dire encore et encore qu'il aurait put faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il aurait put… sans doute pas les sauver tous, mais au moins quelques uns…

Ce n'était pas seulement la faute de Voldemort, c'était la sienne aussi. Et même s'il n'avait pas tué toutes ces personnes de ses propres mains, il gardait des remords et des mains sales, tachées de sang.

Il avait tué Voldemort.

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée en regardant le ciel. Aujourd'hui sa vie n'avait plus de sens, le monde, son monde, s'était détruit et il ne voulait plus ni ne pouvais le voir. Là où la destruction avait passé, la vie continuait, on rebâtissait sans lui, sans qu'il ne puisse aider à rien.

Sa raison de vivre était morte avec Voldemort. Il était né pour ça, avait été élevé par la communauté sorcière pour ça. Et maintenant "ça" n'existait plus.

Harry pleura et sa vue se brouilla légèrement.

Depuis quelques jours, il avait un nouvel allié dans ses réflexions nocturnes, à côté de la bouteille presque vide se trouvait un rasoir. Il s le prit dans sa main, admirant le reflet des étoiles sur la lame.

Tant de personnes étaient mortes…

Il glissa le métal froid le long des sa peau…

C'était si simple.

Il grimaça en entaillant la peau tendre de ses poignets, vida la bouteille avec le cerveau de plus en plus embrouillé et laissa aller sa tête contre le mur en fixant la toison perlée de lumière, son être enfin déserté de toute pensée…

Il se sentait plus libre que jamais.

.

.  
.

…. Et il ne pensa pas un seul instant à regarder la carte.

Pourtant à l'instant où ses yeux se fermèrent un point noir s'approchait de la tour.

.oOo.

L'infirmerie de Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi vide, désertée de tous ses patients et portes closes. Un seul restait, assis dans son lit, les bras croisés autour de lui resserrés sur son corps qui semblait soudain très frêle. Il ne devait pourtant pas avoir froid dans ses couvertures…

Son poignet gauche était entouré par un bandage blanc.

Sa tête était légèrement penchée et fixait le vide, son regard évitait les autres personnes rassemblées autour de lui. Albus Dumbledore, McGonagall et celui qui l'avait trouvé, ainsi que Mme Pomfresh évidement, discutaient avec un air inquiet.

"-Heureusement que vous l'avez trouvé, Severus. Il n'a pas perdu suffisamment de sang pour que cela puisse causer le moindre dommage. Mais sa magie empêche quiconque de lui jeter un sort, je ne peux donc employer que des moyens moldus pour le soigner, expliqua Pomfresh. Il est dans cet état depuis son réveil, il ne parle pas et la seule réaction que j'ai pu obtenir c'est qu'il a refusé de manger… Mes compétences s'arrêtent ici, désolée, je ne peux rien faire plus…

-Bien, merci Poppy. Il faudra faire appel à un médicomage de Sainte-Mangouste, commença le directeur.

-Albus, vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait en informer le moins de monde possible, contra McGonagall, pour éviter une éventuelle fuite dans la presse ?

-On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire, tout de même !"

Pour la première fois, Dumbledore avait l'air vraiment sombre, ses yeux ayant même perdu leur pétillement légendaire.

-Ses amis vont s'inquiéter, ils voudront savoir où il est et ce qui s'est passé.

-Ils ne seront pas étonnés si on leur apprend la vérité, Monsieur Potter passe bientôt plus de nuits à l'infirmerie que dans son propre dortoirs.

-Oui, mais ils voudront le voir et …

-Voyons ce n'est pas…

-SILENCE !

Ils s'étaient tous mis à parler, les uns plus forts que les autres pour faire entendre leur point de vu, seul Severus était resté silencieux.

Jusque là.

"-Ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur Potter ne manifeste aucune attention envers vous qu'il ne vous entend pas."

Severus se massa les tempes, un silence bienvenu s'installa.

"-Sortez-tous."

Le murmure à peine audible avait réussit à glacer l'assistance. Et donc à la rendre paradoxalement immobile.

"-J'ai dit : sortez-tous. "

Le ton froid et contenu avec lequel il avait parlé ne tolérait aucune discussion. Les yeux d'Albus semblèrent pétiller le temps d'un clin d'œil. Ils étaient pourtant bien éteints depuis que son employé avait accouru la veille dans son bureau, essoufflé. Il fit un signe aux autre professeurs et réussit à faire sortir tout le monde de la pièce. Même Poppy.

Evidemment, ils restèrent tous derrière la porte, l'oreille collée contre le bois. Et en tant que directeur, Albus avait le privilège de la serrure (fait dûment contesté par Poppy).

Snape resta quelques instants immobile, puis quand le silence sembla de retour, il alla chercher une chaise et s'installa en face du malade, restant silencieux. Il resta de longues minutes à le fixer, sans bouger, ni parler. Comme lui.

"-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?" Il y eut un autre long silence. "C'est une question sans intérêt pour vous sans doute, , mais : Voldemort est mort, la guerre est finit, la paix de retour, les êtres chers vengés… La vie peut continuer, enfin ! C'est ce que tout le monde pense, ce que tout le monde ressent." Une autre pause. "Passer toute votre vie à être différent des autres n'est pas un peu usant, non ? ...Je pense qu'on a la réponse se trouve juste ici.

Je ne pensais pas avoir tellement raison, la première fois que je vous ait eu en classe : vous avez toujours fait votre petite célébrité, à attirer l'attention du monde sur voter petite personne. A faire votre Potter. ...On voit où ça vous a conduit."

Son expression changea subitement, se faisant plus menaçante. Plus snapienne.

"-Vous êtes comme votre père, Potter." Sur son visage se forma l'allégorie du dégoût. "A croire que tout vous appartient, que vous êtes meilleur que tous les autre réunis et que le monde tourne autour de votre nombril. Croire que le monde est vôtre et que vous pouvez en disposer comme bon vous semble."

Snape se leva et comment ça à déambuler autour d'Harry.

"-Peut-être même que cette guerre n'a jamais eut une quelconque sorte d'importance à vos yeux. Comme si ça n'était qu'un petit jeu pour vous divertir." Il haussa le ton. "Vous croyez que le sacrifice des autre n'a pas d'importance ? Vous ne valez vraiment pas mieux que James. Toutes ces personnes qui sont mortes, qui ont donné leur vie pour vous, tout ce qu'elles voulaient c'était que vous la gaspilliez comme ça ? Vous n'êtes qu'un mioche irresponsable !"

En quelques instants, Snape fondit sur Harry, serrant fermement ses bras dans ses mains, lui faisant presque mal, son visage a seulement quelques centimètres seulement du siens. "Vous piétinez ce que des êtres courageux, qui croyaient en vous et qui vous aimaient ont accomplit.

Vous avez raison, vous ne méritez pas de vivre. Je ne portai pas le cabot dans mon cœur, certes, mais je n'aurai jamais pu lui souhaiter de mourrir ainsi. Je pensais qu'il était important pour vous, au moins lui. Apparemment je me trompais."

Il fixa intensément Harry, dans un silence pesant, alors que celui-ci contemplait toujours le vide sans bouger.

"-Et que faites-vous de James et de Lily ? Elle vous a tout donné, plus que sa vie même. Elle vous a aimé de tout son coeur, et Dieu sait à quel point il pouvait être grand. Tout ça ne vaut rien pour vous ?" Le silence lui répondit. "ça n'est même pas digne d'intérêt pour vous ?" Le silence, encore et toujours.

Un éclair de rage traversa le visage de Snape, comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée. Il le gifla de toutes se forces, et le bruit sourd résonna dans toute la pièce, transperçant le silence assourdissant.

...Un silence vide de cris.

Il avait échoué. Il avait atteint la limite et Harry n'avait pas réagit. Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles Snape conserva son masque froid, fixant durement Harry.

Il n'avait jamais frappé un élève.

Le silence s'éternisa. Et Snape s'écroula lamentablement sur sa chaise, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Un long moment passa entre ces deux silhouettes immobiles, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix douce et faible s'élève de l'une d'entre elles.

"-Beaucoup de gens sont morts pour moi, vous dites ?"

Snape, toujours prostré, releva lentement la tête.

"-Mon père, ma mère, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Cédric, Dobby… Vous et Dumbledore avaient presque étaient tués. Et tout ça à cause de moi. Vous dites qu'ils ont donnés leur vie pour que je vive ? Ils se sont dressés contre les forces du mal et son morts en héros. Et je suis que celui qui n'a pas tué Voldemort assez tôt pour qu'ils n'aient pas tous à faire ce sacrifice. Ce sont tous des êtres chers qui font qu'aujourd'hui la vie n'a plus de sens sans eux. Et puis en ayant perdu tant et en ayant vécu autant de choses atroces, ce n'est plus vraiment vivre…

-Même si beaucoup de personnes que vous aimiez sont mortes, il y en a encore beaucoup qui vous aime, et dont la vie n'aurait plus de sens sans vous.

-Non, comme vous l'avez dit la paix a fait son grand retour, tout le monde le ressent et le vit. Et tout le monde passera rapidement à autre chose…

-Non…"

Snape avait une telle expression dévastée...

"-...Ne dis pas ça, Harry. J'ai perdu beaucoup, moi aussi pendant la dernière guerre. Je me suis retrouvé dans le même état que toi, Harry, et pourtant j'ai réussi à vivre, et à être à nouveau heureux.

-A survivre à Voldemort, vous voulez dire ? "Etre heureux", vous savez que c'est un bien simple mot. Mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez réellement été capable d'être heureux depuis la fin de la dernière guerre, n'est-ce pas ?"

Snape détourna les yeux. Le silence cette fois-ci fut comme si Snape concédait sa défaite… Il glissa lentement de son siège pour se retrouver à genoux devant Harry.

"-Je n'ai pas été heureux parce que je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour cela et que Voldemort est revenu. Je ne pouvais pas, je savais qu'il reviendrait un jour ou l'autre et que tout redeviendrai comme avant. Mais maintenant tout est définitivement terminé. J'ai fait le choix d'être malheureux, Harry.

-Quel choix avez-vous fait ?

-Celui de renoncer à l'amour. Cette guerre t'as appris à quel point l'amour est important. J'ai perdu mon amour, c'est comme si j'avais tué Lily de mes propres mains et pas un jour ne se passe sans que j'y repense." Il fit une pause. "Et puis l'amour m'a retrouvé. Mais j'ai choisit d'y renoncer, et de le repousser à plus tard. Mais quand on a mon age et ma vie, on sait que remettre les choses à plus tard, c'est les remettre à jamais.

-Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

-Pour ne pas le rendre malheureux. Mais apparemment ça n'a servi à rien." Snape se baissa jusqu'à poser sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry. "Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas vivre la paix comme tout le monde Harry. Je connais une personne qui ne pourra pas passer à autre chose…

Snape passa ses bas autour du corps frêle d'Harry, alors que des larmes commençaient à dévaler ses joues et qu'Harry avait une sensation d'humidité sur sa cuisse. Il le serra légèrement, ayant peur de lui faire du mal, mais il y mit tout son amour.

"-Harry", et ça sonnait comme le nom de Dieu sur sa langue, " j'ai eu si peur pour toi…"


End file.
